


Constellation of Tears on Your Lashes

by rankyaku



Series: One Piece Reader Inserts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Astronomy, Constellations, Cuddles, Fluff, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Fluff, all cute and shit, gender-neutral, how do you tag on this hell site, it's luffy he's adorable, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankyaku/pseuds/rankyaku
Summary: Luffy is cute and asks you to teach him about some constellations!(titles has nothing to do with this no one cries i just thought it was cute)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Series: One Piece Reader Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Constellation of Tears on Your Lashes

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and i'm not sure i like how it ends, but i've had this just brewing in my mind for the past week and needed to write it down before i forgot about it and it got stale. i may come back and fix the ending if i feel like it!

You giggled, laying beside Luffy on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. His rubber arms rested beneath his rubber head as he stared up at the night sky. You laid close to him on your side, one arm bracing your head, the other rested on his chest, deft fingers gently tracing over the scar he displayed proudly. Luffy laughed, swatting at your hand playful, claiming that tickled but made no comment telling you to stop. He gazed down at you for a moment, giving you that bright grin of his you loved so much.

“Oi, [y/n], [y/n]! Tell me about the stars! You’re an astronaut or whatever, right?” He exclaimed loudly, one of his arms uncurling from behind his head to gesture wildly at the sky. You laughed, shaking your head, knowing it simpler to not correct him. 

Rolling on to your back, you took a moment to gaze at the sky around you. Smiling at how wonderful the view was. Raising an arm up, you pointed at a constellation off in the distance. “You see that constellation over there? The one with the really bright star at the tip?” You spoke softly, glancing at Luffy to make sure he was looking where you were pointing. He nodded eagerly; eyes bright as he started in amazement.

“That’s the Ursa Minor or the Little Bear. The super bright star is called Polaris! You might have heard Nami call it the North Star before.” You explained, pointing out the seven stars that made up the Ursa Minor, watching as Luffy raised his own arm up to follow your movements. You smiled as his eyes lit up, his own smile spreading across his whole face as he shouted wildly about how cool it was.

“Those seven stars there,” you spoke again, pointing to another constellation, “is the Ursa Major, the Big Bear!” Luffy’s eyes sparkled, as his finger darted back and forth between the two constellations. You smiled at how interested he was and how excited he seemed to learn about these stars. 

The two of you happily laid in silence for a while, Luffy still entranced by the clusters of stars you pointed out to him. You continued to gaze around the area, softly pointing out the constellations for Virgo, Leo and Gemini, which rested to the right of the Big Bear. You attempted to look for Taurus, Luffy’s star sign, frowning when you realized it was hardly visible from where you were. It would have been nice to point it out to him.

You sighed, turning back onto your side. Your hand rested on Luffy’s chest again, his soft heartbeat just beneath your fingers. You let your eyes drift shut for a moment, enjoying the quiet and steady beat of your captains’ heart. A content sigh left your lips as you felt Luffy’s hand come up to grasp your own.

“Hey, [y/n]?” The man next to you spoke, his voice tired and soft. You hummed gently in response, shifting ever closer to him. It was quiet for a moment, you allowed one of your eyes to peak open. You watched Luffy quietly as he gazed at the stars, his eyes slowly drooping. His gaze fell down on you, and despite how tired he was, he cracked you a bright grin, one you sleepily returned. Luffy’s hand on your own squeezed lightly, pressing your fingers closer to his muscled chest.

“You and I are like those two constellations.” He laughed, to which you shot him a curious look. Before you could ask what he meant, he spoke again. “You’re like the Little Bear, and I’m the Big Bear. I don’t know how to explain it, but I just want to protect you.” 

Your eyes widened at his impromptu confession, the heat rising to your cheeks almost immediately as the words soaked in. Luffy smiled at you, poking your nose gently, making a jab at how red you were. Embarrassed, you attempted to bring your hand to face but Luffy’s own stopped you. His eyes drooped again, despite his laughter and he pulled you closer to him. With your head resting on his chest, his free arm wrapped comfortably around you, the other still holding yours, you felt him press a soft kiss to the top your head.

“You’re so cute when you’re all red!” He chuckled quietly, sleep clearly getting ready to take him. He chuckled again, this time softer, and within an instant he was out like a light. You sighed, shifting about in his hold as you tried to calm yourself. Your heart felt like it was about to explode from your chest. But despite how hard your heart hammed against your rib cage, you willed yourself to drift off into a pleasant slumber.

Maybe in the morning you’d be able to tell Luffy you felt the same.


End file.
